The Demon's Kiss
by Roxius
Summary: In the midst of a harsh duel under a rainy sky, Aoi questions Hilda on her relationship with Oga. But then, after dispelling Aoi's fears, Hilda reveals who has really caught her attention. A little shoujo ai fic. Please R & R!


Time and again, Aoi Kunieda and Hildegarde would find themselves staring each other down, usually on the school roof or some other particularly windy place. Aoi had out her wooden blade, while Hilda wielded a real one. Although the two women, powerful as they were, had worked together on occasion, there were still a vast number of differences that separated them from ever truly being 'friends'. One of the larger problems, for example, had to do with Tatsumi Oga. Aoi was in love with him, but Hilda not only lived with the young man, but apparently it seemed like they were raising a child together. Aoi just didn't know what to think anymore, but she did know that she held both animosity and envy towards the blonde woman. There was just something very unnatural about her, aside from her nasty attitude.

"What is your relationship...with Oga?" Aoi shouted over the roaring wind of that cold and rainy day. Once again, after a few snide remarks from Hilda, and Aoi just having been in a really sour mood, the two of them were again prepared to face off on the roof. A roof was always the best place to fight. None of the faculty seemed to mind when they did this, either.

"My relationship?" Hilda unsheathed her sword, "What does it matter to you? You have nothing to do with me or him."

"I...I just want to know!" Aoi couldn't help herself from blushing.

"Hmm...our relationship, eh?"

"Everyone around school says you two are a couple, but, honestly, it doesn't really seem that way to me! What's the truth? And why don't you bother trying to stop these rumors?"

Hilda didn't reply. She began running towards Aoi with her blade extended. Aoi swerved to the right, dodging the first blow. she counter-attacked but Hilda was able to avoid it just as well. Their swords connected several times in quick succession. Even though Aoi's blade was made of wood, it didn't break against the steel of Hilda's. The roaring of the wind seemed to get even louder.

"I don't bother saying anything because I honestly don't care what others think. In the end, none of it will even matter. I will admit, though, that everything they say about him and I being a couple is a complete fabrication."

"What? Then...then can't you just tell me what you are to him? Or what he is to you?"

"Hmph."

Suddenly, Hilda slipped through Aoi's defense, and her blade slashed a neat, thin line through the other girl's skirt. Aoi gasped; she had let her guard down. Aoi jabbed her sword forward, knocking Hilda back. She pounced forward and tried to strike again. Hilda continued to block every attack with minimum effort. Sparks flew, and sweat poured down Aoi's face. She was starting to lose.

"If you must know, I will tell you. I despise that man. He is nothing more than a disgusting slug, a primitive excuse for a human being. He thinks of nothing but fighting and he doesn't care nearly as much about other people as you believe he does."

"W-What? But...but how can you say that so casually?"

"Because it is true. I only spend my time with him because of the child. I am that boy's wet nurse, and Oga is the man expected to raise him. That is the extent of our relationship. We have never had any intimate connection; I would not even consider allowing him to have the slightest glimpse of my naked form, or anything beyond that."

"R-Really? You're telling the truth?"

"Of course."

Even though she was deep in the middle of a heated battle, Aoi couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, that's a relief! I was just kinda worried that I wouldn't be able to have a chance, and...uh," she realized what she was implying, and quickly said, "Oh! I-It's not like I wanted Oga for m-m-myself! I just was really curious about your relationship with him, is all. I'm sorry about that!"

For a brief moment, Hilda's features softened. "It doesn't matter. But, since you seem SO interested in who I'm attracted to, then maybe I should tell that there is someone in this school filled of contemptible thugs and miscreants that has caught my eye recently."

"Huh? W-Who?"

Hilda flicked her blade upward, and in a flash, Aoi's wooden sword was knocked out of her hands and sent flying across the roof. Aoi stood in place, a shocked expression plastered on her pale face. Her weapon hit the wet tiles with a quiet thump. Hilda wore an empty smile on her lips. At this point, both women were completely soaked through their clothes, but neither of them seemed to notice. Hilda took a step closer. She kept the tip of her blade just inches away from Aoi's neck. The black-haired girl didn't know what to expect next. She knew that she wouldn't be killed (at least, she hoped she wouldn't be), but the look in Hilda's eyes was unreadable. Aoi could feel her heart pounding violently against her ribcage.

"Tell me...how would you feel if I said that it was you?"

And then Aoi felt a pair of soft lips envelop around her own. They tasted a little like charcoal. It was not a deep kiss, more like a gentle peck on the lips. It was unlike Hilda to do things in a 'soft' manner such as this. The kiss was over almost as soon as it had begun. Aoi blinked; Hilda had actually kissed her.

The swords-woman was at a loss for words. Nothing she could say would change the fact that what just happened had happened. It was the most bizarre sensations she had ever experienced. Never before had she been kissed on the lips by someone, much less another woman.

The blonde observed Aoi's face for a moment, and then shook her head. She was disappointed.

"Hmm, you aren't much of a kisser, I see. Oh well. I never expected much from humans, anyway. I suppose it is time I take leave; I need to make sure that oaf has warmed up the young master's milk bottle properly. If you wish, I am willing to fight another time."

"You...you...why did you do that?" Aoi finally regained enough composure to sputter this out. Hilda continued to walk away.

"It's been a long time since I found someone I was interested in."

Hilda disappeared soon after. Aoi remained where she was, cold rain pouring down, and yet she still felt so warm inside. It was so strange. She brought a trembling hand up to her lips, her face as red as a beet. She could still taste Hilda's lips, just a little. A million thoughts were running through her head at that moment, but one of them best defined the majority of these thoughts.

'...That was very odd...'


End file.
